BJ's Fan
by mywickedlyweirdnature
Summary: After Lydia left for college, BeetleJuice became inconsoluble. He visited a bar to drown his sorrows when he met up with a certain, attractive ghoul...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BeetleJuice. (waaaah)

Okay…lets see.

Lydia has left Peaceful Pines and gone to college, leaving behind a melancholy ghoul, whom we know as BeetleJuice. No amount of pleading, fighting, etc. could prevent his friend from pursuing a college education and a career in photography and/or fashion. BeetleJuice finds himself alone for the first time in years (awww! He needs a hug…from me…and only me!) and makes a trip to a bar to drown his sorrows (sound familiar? I'm not making him an alcoholic, I just had no clue as to how to begin this!)

BeetleJuice: "I can't believe she's gone! We were friends for years and she just got up and left! How could she pick that piece a shit school over her friendship with the Ghost with the Most!" he asked angrily as he drained his drink and slammed the empty glass back down.

Bartender: "Women! Who can predict them?" he asks as he fills up another glass and passes it to Bj who reaches for it only to have the bartender pull it back.

Bartender: "Hey you've gotta pay for it first!"

BeetleJuice: "Thanks for the sympathy bud!" BeetleJuice opens his wallet which emits a cloud of dust and a moth which quickly flies away saying "I'm free! I'm free!" Reminded of his penniless state and the fact that he had already spent his last bit of money on drinks, he gets up to leave.

Woman: "Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

BeetleJuice screams in shock and jumps back, taking in the appearance of the woman before him as the snakes recoil back into his mass of yellow hair. She was new to their realm, with skin that retained a pale, living glow rather than the traditional blue. Her hair was a midnight blue and her eyes were a deep purple. She smiled at him as he dusted himself off and tried to regain his composure.

BeetleJuice: "Yeah, sure." He reclaimed his seat at the bar as the ghoul took the seat adjacent (that means next to. Ha!ha!ha!just kidding!) to his.

"I didn't catch your name" he said as he glanced at her, making note of her short skirt and long legs.

Woman: "My name is **Hell**en…and you are?"

BeetleJuice: "Call me BJ." He said as he quickly replaced his eyes in their sockets.

Hellen: "I hear you're the Ghost with the Most." She said with a smile as she stroked his neck with the tip of her finger. He floated into the air, eyes closed, smiling. She stopped stroking his neck and he was brought back to reality. His eyes shot back open and he fell on the floor in a crumpled heap. He struggled back into his seat, still trying to be suave while thinking ("Great move Romeo! She's gotta be bored outta her mind by now! Think of something you moron before she leaves!")

Hellen: "So? Is it true?"

BeetleJuice: "Huh? Is what true? He asked as he pried his eyes away from her chest.

Hellen: "Are you the Ghost with the Most?" She asked, eyes probing into his as her hand made its way up his thigh. His eyes widened in shock (Heh!Heh! lets just say BJ's pants startin gettin a little tight!) He searched frantically for a smooth reply, but all that came out was a choked "Yeah". She smiled at his response. He drained yet another drink as he tried to summon certain images to mind that might calm him down and ease the shaking in his hand.

BeetleJuice: thinking frantically to himself (" okay….let's see...baseball, cold showers, aw hell any shower, sandworms, Jacques, Ginger, Scuzzo…")

He drained his drink along with the next several others. The rest of the night was a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BeetleJuice.

I'm dedicating this chapter to the few people who have reviewed my other crap, Spiderjuice and WitchyWanda. Thanks for the feedback! I feel loved. Okay, enough of that crap!

BeetleJuice awoke to the sound of the Monster Across the Street singing and playing on his guitar (Hah! He plays so bad he wakes the dead! Get it! Ha hah ha! Oh screw you!). He covered his head with his pillow in an attempt to drown out the monster and ease the pain of his migraine.

BeetleJuice- "Damn hangover." he growled. He rolled over and screamed at the sight of Hellen laying beside him, as naked as he realized he was!

"How'd you? Where'd you? W-What the hell are you doing here! What happened last night!" he screamed as he jumped out of the bed in shock

Hellen- "Don't you remember?"

Jacques, who heard BJ scream, opened BJ's bedroom door with Ginger behind him.

Jacques- "What appened Be-atle…" Jacques froze, speechless at the sight before him.

BeetleJuice- "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM!" he roared as he grabbed a sheet to cover himself and slammed the door in Jacques's face.

Jacques retreating footsteps could be heard from down the hall as he left with Ginger scurrying behind him, laughing.

BeetleJuice- "Ginger, I'm gonna stomp your ass flat!" he screamed.

Ginger- "Better put some pants on first Cassanova!" she cried, collapsing in a fit of hysterical laughter.

BeetleJuice growled and opened his mouth to reply when he felt two pale arms snake around his waist.

Hellen- "So tense, let me help calm you down." She purrs and leans in for a kiss. BJ disentangles himself from her and steps back.

BeetleJuice- "I've got other things on my mind toots." He said as he began dressing.

Hellen- (persisting) "Don't you wanna finish where we left off?"

BeetleJuice- "I told ya I've got other shit on my mind."

Hellen- "But I'm in the mood for more BJ. Besides, judging by your performance last night a little intimacy wouldn't kill you. As a matter of fact, you should play around more often, especially if your always that good." She said as she pulled him close by his belt.

BeetleJuice- ("Man, this chick doesn't know when to quit!") he thought to himself. "Look babes, last night was great…I think, but I've gotta go."

Hellen- "You don't remember, do you?"

BeetleJuice- "No I don't, but I'm guessin I didn't miss out on much." He said as he turned to leave. Hellen grabbed his arm, pulling him back around to face her.

Hellen- "Here, let me refresh your memory." She said. Before BJ could react, she placed her hands on either side of his head. His body went rigid and his eyes rolled back into his head as the vixen sent vivid memories of the previous night through his mind. Memories restored, she removed her hands. BeetleJuice remained rigid and closed his eyes as he tried to push back the memories flooding his mind and the bodily effects that came with them. He gasped at the vivid clarity of each memory. Hellen pulled BJ close and kissed him deeply. He moaned, wrapping his arms around her as her own hands fumbled with his clothes. The memories left only one thought in his mind and he pushed her back onto the mattress to fulfill it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own BeetleJuice!

I'm dedicating this chapter to my reviewers. I think there have been 2. Wow! No one loves me (pouts). Oh, and I'd like to thank Spiderjuice for givin me a little inspiration in the humor department.

BeetleJuice opened his eyes again, but this time with a vivid recollection of everything that had occurred. It didn't take him long to realize that Hellen was practically smothering him.

BeetleJuice- ("This is gettin weird, even for me! I've never lost control like that before! What's this chick doin to me!) he wondered as he glanced at Hellen's sleeping form. ("I've gotta get rid of her…but how? She's got us bound at the waist! Oh man! I'm such an idiot! She's had me eatin outta the palm of her hand! She's been playin me this whole time, and I let her! Well that's it! No broad takes screws around with the Ghost With The Most and gets away with it!") he thought. He turned towards Hellen, ready to confront her (and break up with her at last! Yay! I have a chance again) when she stirred. She raised her hand, placing the tip of her finger against BJ's forehead.

Hellen- "Sleep" she said, and he collapsed back onto the pillows, snoring.

Meanwhile, back in the realm of the living Lydia stood in front of her mirror as its surface began to ripple. She had not expected BeetleJuice to contact her since she had planned on seeing him later that day. Her confusion escalated further when she saw Jacques's face instead of BJ's.

Lydia- "Hey Jacques! What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at the disheveled skeleton.

"Where's BJ?" she asked as she noticed a lack of stripes and chaos from the other side of the mirror.

Jacques- "E is here of course! E asn't left all day! E as just been spending time with Hellen." He grumbled.

Lydia- "Who's Hellen?" she asked curiously.

Ginger who had been eavesdropping spoke up.

Ginger- "She's his new ghoul friend."

Jacques- "Zhey ave been making a racket since e brought er home last night."

Ginger- "That's right! They were at it all last night and again today!" she cried out anxiously.

Jacques- "We aven't slept all night! Please Lydia, you must do somesing! You are ze only one zhat Be-atlejoose listens to."

Lydia- "Alright Jacques, I'll see what I can do. I'd planned on coming over anyways."

Jacques- "Oh thank you Lydia." He said as he reached through the mirror and kissed her hand in gratitude.

BeetleJuice awoke yet again that day feeling a familiar need take hold (Thank you! Who knows how long that bitch woulda kept him there!). He'd spent way too much time with Hellen (and a hell of a lot more time than he had wanted to!) and the drinks he'd had with her the previous night were weighing him down. He disentangled himself from Hellen, threw on a robe, and made the familiar trek to the bathroom. He relaxed, letting his mind wander as his bladder drained (took a leak, fulfilled his needs, hey however the hell you wanna put it that gives ya warm fuzzies all over!)

("Alone at last") he thought.

Hellen- "You really pack it in don't you?"

BeetleJuice- "SHIT!" he screamed in shock. His aim went off target, hitting the wall as he yanked his head around to see Hellen leaning against the edge of the tub, watching him. Her eyes dropped and he followed her gaze, realizing that he'd just given the wall a new paint job. He quickly regained control of his flow and redirected it to its rightful target. After a few moments of silence, he managed to calm down enough to attempt speech.

"What the hell are you doin in here!" he croaked out.

Hellen- "I got lonely."

BeetleJuice- "I'm tryin to take a piss! Do ya mind!" he asked, anger growing in his voice.

Hellen- (voice growing louder and somewhat frightening to say the least)

" I woke up and you were gone! You just disappeared! You didn't even tell me where you were going!"

BeetleJuice- "Ya make it sound like I ran off! I'm not playin golf or throwin a party! I'm tryin to take a leak!"

Hellen- "I don't care! From now on you better ask before you just run off and leave me!" she yelled.

BeetleJuice finishes up and approaches Hellen, eyes glowing red with fury.

BeetleJuice- "Listen up toots cause I'm only gonna tell ya this once! I run the show, you got that! No one controls me or tells me what to do!"

Hellen- "I'm beginning to see why there's so much hostility towards you."

BeetleJuice- "What are you goin on about now?"

Hellen- "Oh come on. Everyone in the Neitherworld hates your guts. They're just waiting for a chance to string you up and feed you to the sandworms."

BeetleJuice- "Let em try it. You're forgettin something babes, those turdstains are scared shitless of me! I run the Neitherworld, got it!"

Hellen approached BJ and attempted to stare him down.

Hellen- "I'm going out! You'd better be here when I get back!"

BeetleJuice opened his mouth, ready to reply when Hellen snapped her fingers and vanished.

BeetleJuice- "That's it! I'm shakin that bitch the second she gets back!" he screamed. He glanced at the wall and its fresh stain. "Aw hell, let Jacques deal with it." He said as he left to raid the kitchen.

A few moments later, Jacques walked down the hall towards the bathroom carrying a towel and humming Frere Jacques (or some other crappy French song). He walked into the bathroom and screamed, dropping his towel (and soap! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh you people suck!)

Jacques- "BE-ATLE JOOSE!"

After several anger exercises and a calming bath, Jacques entered the kitchen to find BeetleJuice slamming cabinet doors, breaking dishes, and throwing silver-ware over his shoulder as he searched frantically for something edible.

BeetleJuice- "Dammit Jacques! Why the hell do ya have to be so neat! You know I can't find a damn thing to eat whenever you clean!

Jacques- "Just because you are a slob does not mean zhat ze rest of us ave to suffer Be-atlejoose."

BeetleJuice- "Look bonehead, I went outta my way to make this place into a dump so stop cleanin it up! You're scarin all the grub away!"

Jacques- "You are fat enough az it iz." He mumbled.

Jacques left the kitchen to give Ginger an audience for her latest routine as BeetleJuice continued his hopeless search for food. Lydia rang the skull door bell outside ready to greet her friend and gain some understanding about his current situation.

TO BE CONTINUED….MWA! HAH! HAH! HAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own BeetleJuice (no matter how much I cry at night!)

The doorbell rang and Jacques rushed to answer it looking relieved. Lydia walked into the house and towards the kitchen, which BeetleJuice had completely demolished.

Lydia- "Hey Beej."

BeetleJuice jumped up in shock, hitting his head on a cabinet.

BeetleJuice- "Lydz! What are ya doin here? I thought ya were at school."

Lydia- "I'm on spring break, remember? So what's on the agenda for today?"

BJ tossed another can over his shoulder and slammed the cabinets shut as he turned to look at her.

BeetleJuice- "Food babes! I haven't eaten all day! Bone breath's cleanin scared all the grub away" he grumbled.

They left the house and after a short ride in Doomie (that sounds sooo wrong!) they stopped at a restaurant, allowing BJ a chance to pig-out on beetle-burgers.

BeetleJuice- "So, how are things goin with you and Prick?"

Lydia- "Stop calling him that!" she scolded, blushing.

BeetleJuice- "Fine, Dick then. It suits him just as well."

Lydia- "His name is Nick."

BeetleJuice- "Nick, Dick, Prick, Tick, it all sounds the same to me babes!" he said cramming more burger into his mouth.

Lydia- "You're sick." She said, giggling.

BeetleJuice- "You know it Lydz." He said as he smiled, showing beetle-encrusted teeth.

Several laughs later as the two walked down the streets of the Neitherworld, Lydia decided to redirect their light-hearted conversation into more serious territory (Oh God here it comes!).

Lydia- "So why do you care so much about me and Nick?" she asked. BJ's face fell and he looked away. A few moments passed in silence as he searched for an answer that wouldn't scare his friend away, but that would also prevent new skeletons from crowding his closet.

BeetleJuice- "Because ever since ya started datin him, you've stopped carin as much about us." He blushed and hastily added, "I mean it's not like I can hang around with bone-head and twinkle-toes all day."

Lydia caught the inner meaning of his words (yay an emo moment…shoot me.) and felt a lump in her throat as she turned and hugged her friend.

Lydia- "No one can take me away from you Beej." She whispered in his ear and felt his arms tighten around her. After a few moments, they broke apart and Lydia continued.

Lydia- "Just because I'm dating, doesn't mean I won't visit you. I just have to be careful. I don't want him to find you and freak out."

BeetleJuice- "He sounds like a sap to me." He said as his humor returned.

Lydia- "Oh come on BJ. Prick's not so bad once you get to know him." She said, earning a cackle from BeetleJuice.

Lydia- "Besides, I hear you've had a little company yourself." She said as she shot BJ a sly look.

BeetleJuice- "Only because I can't seem to shake her."

Lydia- "What do you mean?"

BeetleJuice- "I mean that she's always there!"

Lydia- "From what I heard, you haven't exactly been distancing yourself from her."

BeetleJuice- "It's kinda hard when she keeps pullin me in bed! I mean she ain't a bad lay, but it ain't worth puttin up with her ass!" he said, exasperated.

Lydia- "So why don't you break up with her, Beej?"

BeetleJuice- "I've been tryin to babes, but every time I do…somethin happens."

Lydia- "Maybe you like her a little more than you're willing to admit."

BeetleJuice- "No way Lydz! She ain't my type!" he said as he chanced a glance at Lydia.

Lydia- "Then get rid of her BJ. You've scared worse than her before." She looked at her watch.

"I've got to go, I'm meeting Nick tonight. I'll see you soon." She said as she hugged her friend good bye and left through the door to the outer world.

BeetleJuice- "Time to vanquish the bitch." He groaned as he made his way back to the Roadhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own BeetleJuice

To Spiderjuice: Though a quick trip to the grocery store ought to remedy that! Does Candy Cane have a Lay's preference? THERE'S LIKE FIFTY FRIGGIN TYPES! HELP! Oh, and I still want a baby sandworm so that methods of persuasion will come easily once he gets over here (cackles). Johnny will arrive as soon as I figure out a way to stuff him in a small box without messing up his hair. Gotta save on postage, know what I mean?

And so our hero (snorts) returns to his less than humble abode whilst Lydia goes off on a date with….ol what's his name….oh yeah prick! No, wait that's not it…hold on it'll come to me…ah who cares? I don't do you? Anywho, BJ goes home to pick a fight with ULTRABITCH (destroyer of love, men, and…other stuff).

Hellen- "And where have you been?" she asked glaring at BJ as he walked in.

BeetleJuice- "None of your damn business." He growled as he approached her. "Whatever game your playin with me, it's over."

Hellen- "Think again Beetlebrain, the game is over when I say it's over. Until then, learn to play your part." She says as she waves a hand in front of his face. His eyes become glazed and he slumps forward. Despite his deaf and dumb appearance, he is attentive to her every word. Hellen wastes no time and pulls him close by his tie, intent on inspecting him. "So, who's the new bitch?" she asks, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

BeetleJuice- "Lydia." He answers in a dull voice, still under her spell.

Hellen looks around the room and spots a photo of a raven-haired woman on the mantle, smiling, a spider broach pinned to her blouse. She turns to see BeetleJuice smiling at the same picture, though his eyes retained their glossy contenance.

Hellen- "So she's the one you've been spending so much time with.(laughs) She's not even fully developed yet. And here I was thinking she might be a threat, but that brat's no competition." She took BJ's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Seeing as you have me, there'll be no reason for you to hang around her anymore." She said smiling.

BeetleJuice- "…but….she's…my…friend." he said, gritting his teeth with the effort of each word. His eyes were slowly returning to their normal shade of emerald, the spell on him letting up slightly as he fought.

Hellen- "I don't care! You belong to me and she's just going to have to accept that! She'll have no choice but to let you go when she sees how enamored you are with me." She said as she brought her hands behind his neck. She leaned in to kiss him but recoiled in disgust, wrinkling her nose yet again. "Though your smell was never charming to begin with, I can't stand smelling her on you." Hellen grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. "We'll just have to wash that girl's scent off of you." She said grinning though she felt resistance as she pulled him towards the tub.

BeetleJuice- "A bath!" he asked. Her spell and charms faded completely in that instant as he was confronted with his deepest, darkest fear, cleanliness. "Hey! I don't bathe for anybody! You got that toots!" he growled, throwing her hand off of his.

Hellen- (How did he break my spell so easily?) she wondered. She looked into his eyes, which were now focused and clear. She felt her own anger boiling up inside her. (How dare he fight! He's mine! MINE TO CONTROL! MINE!) her mind screamed in protest to his reclaimed freedom.

BeetleJuice- "Listen up toots! It's been one hell of a ride, but it's over! Ya got that! We're finished." Hellen gazed at him dumbfounded. "I don't know how it got this far to begin with! I sure as hell didn't want you around to bug the shit outta me!" he shouted, and spotting the confused expression on Hellen's face continued. "What? Ya need me to clarify it for ya? Fine! Listen up babes! There's a reason they're called one-night stands!" he chanced another angry look at Hellen only to find her still staring stupidly. "Impaired decisions? Lack a good judgement? Spontaneous? Any of this ringin a bell?" he asked trying to get through to his crazed stalker.

Hellen- "What are you saying?" she yelled as her mind frantically searched for a way to break him again.

BeetleJuice- "I'm sayin it's over!"

Hellen- "I told you BeetleJuice, it's over when I say it's over and not any sooner." She purred and with a quick motion forced her lips down upon his, forcing him back into darkness. Fighting against Hellen would prove to be useless. She was too experienced, besides, it's hard to throw someone off of you when they're straddling you like that! (Heh heh!)

BeetleJuice- "How does she keep doin that!" he shrieked as he emerged from the suds several minutes later, sparkling clean and soaking wet. Hellen had vanished for the time being, hopefully to torment some other pour soul, he thought miserably. "Okay, I might need some help with this one." He said as he headed towards his mirror and the only one who could possibly help him in his time of need.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own BeetleJuice!

And so after frantically drying off any remains of soapy water and cursing a certain succubus into oblivion, BeetleJuice, still fuming approaches his mirror and scans its smooth surface for a familiar face.

BeetleJuice- "LYDIA!" he shrieks. "Ya gotta let me outta here!"

Lydia screams in shock and rolls off of the bed. After catching her breath she rushes to her mirror to calm the hysterical ghost (and no I don't mean funny)

Lydia- "What's going on? Is it Hellen again?"

BeetleJuice shrieks and proceeds to pull out his hair.

Lydia- "I'll take that as a yes." She says sighing. "BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice."

BeetleJuice reappears in her room grinding his teeth, blinded by fury. Lydia rushes to him, easing his hands out of his now even wilder hair and tries to calm him down.

Lydia- "What did she do this time Beej?" she asked softly as BJ continued grinding his teeth. He seemed to be too caught up in the day's events to notice her. "Beej?" she asked, turning his face towards hers.

BeetleJuice- "Huh?" he asked, finally aware of his surroundings.

Lydia- "What did Hellen…"

BJ clamped his hand over Lydia's mouth.

BeetleJuice- "Don't ever say that name again! If I hear it one more time I'm gonna blow a fuse!" he yelled as his face turned red and his head lit up like a sparkler.

Lydia- "Okay! Okay….so what did "she who must not be named" do?" she asked, stifling a giggle.

BeetleJuice- "She! She! She made me! She forced me to! ARRRGH!" he shouted and began pulling at his hair again until Lydia seized his hands and pulled them back out of his hair again. She stood in silence for a moment as if confused, looking back at his now extremely disheveled and…wet hair? She grabbed a fistful of his hair, causing the ghost to squeal as she examined him.

Lydia- (disbelieving) "Beej? Did you bathe?" she asked as she smelled his blond locks.

BeetleJuice- "Not on purpose! That hellcat…um Lydz?" he asked as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. BJ almost melted as he felt her inhale deeply and nuzzle his neck. Somehow, he hadn't expected this to happen. Something caught Lydia's eye when she lifted herhead and she frowned in confusion.

Lydia- "Beej, what happened to your neck?"

BeetleJuice- "Huh?"

Lydia- "Your neck. There's a bruise on your neck." She stated simply and pulled down his shirt collar to examine it more closely. She found a line of bruises going down his collarbone. She blushed furiously as she realized that she had just uncovered evidence of a physical encounter. "But why do I care?" she wondered. "Because he's yours!" a voice hissed in her mind. "That minx stole him from you!" " That's ridiculous!" she thought, reasoning with the voice. "We're just friends." "Are you now?" the voice asked, amused. "You were all over him a moment ago!" it hissed triumphantly. Lydia blushed again as realization dawned on her. BeetleJuice figured out what the bruises and Lydia's blush meant. He walked over to her mirror and stared, transfixed at the marks lining his neck.

BeetleJuice- (puzzled) "I don't even remember how these things got there!" he growled angrily. "The last time I saw her I broke up with her…so how in the hell did it happen?" he asked, turning to Lydia.

Lydia- "You mean, you don't remember?"

BeetleJuice- "To tell ya the truth Lydz, I never really remember much of anythin that happens around her." He said, scratching his head in frustration. "Everytime I see her she throws herself at me and…the rest is a blur."

Lydia- "So what do you remember?" she asked softly.

BeetleJuice blushed and looked away. As embarrassing as it was, he found himself racking his brain for any memories to share with Lydia.

BeetleJuice- "Well…after I went back I tried to break it off with her, but ya know how it is. Ghouls can't resist meand all that so things started gettin a little hostile and then she kissed me…and…I couldn't push her off…and then I sorta woke up in the tub." He said quietly.

Lydia's eyes widened as the last pieces fell together.

Lydia- "Don't you get it BJ?" she asked frantically.

"She's been controlling you the whole time! You don't remember anything because you were in a trance!" she said quickly.

BeetleJuice- "That explains a bit."

Lydia- "Come on!" She said as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the mirror.

"We're putting a stop to this right now!" she said angrily.

BeetleJuice- "We? What do ya mean WE!" he cried as they vanished through the mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this one more time! I don't own BeetleJuice!

**Warning:** The contents of this page should not be viewed by anyone with high expectations with regard to romance in the story. This ending is suitable for those who hate Hellen and want to see her get a major whoopin!

Lydia drags a now whimpering BeetleJuice to his own Roadhouse to confront his bitch only to find her waiting for them.

Hellen- "So." She says calmly. "You brought the little tramp with you."

Lydia- "You're one to talk. I know all about the trances. You've been controlling BJ,forcing him tobe with you."

Hellen- "Stupid girl! I'm only giving him what you never could. I'll stop controlling him as soon as he stops fighting and admits that he wants ME!" she hissed cruelly.

BeetleJuice- "Never gonna happen toots! I didn't want ya then and I don't want ya now!" he growled.

Hellen- "Now, is that any way to talk to the woman you love?" she asks, coming close enough to graze his cheek with her finger.

BJ- "I don't love you." He snarled, throwing her hand off.

Hellen- "But you will, I'll make sure of that. That girl's proving to be more of a nuisance than I had predicted. I'll just have to get rid of her."

Lydia- "Oh that is it!" she shrieked and punched Hellen square in the jaw.

Hellen- "You little slut!" she screamed and head-butt Lydia. BeetleJuice remains frozen to the spot as he stares, transfixed at the biggest cat-fight in history. Hellen rolled on the floor on top of Lydia and pulled her hair. Lydia screamed and rolled on top of Hellen, pinning her down as she then proceeded to beat the ever-loving shit out of her.

BeetleJuice- "I really should stop em." He thought as Lydia kicked Hellen in the back of the head. "Since when has Lydz been that flexible?" he wondered as he loosened his tie, practically drooling at the sight. "She's soo bad." He moaned inwardly as Lydia grabbed Hellen's head and bashed it repeatedly into the wall. Hellen threw her off and onto the floor again. She pinned her down and smiled wickedly as her nails grew into claws. She swiped at Lydia's face and was rewarded with a punch in the eye. Hellen fell back, her claws cutting open Lydia's blouse. BJ's hands shook as he fought for control. "I can't let her fight over me.!" He thought suddenly. "Wait, she's fighting for ME!" herealized and rushed to Lydia's side just as she threw Hellen to the ground and turned to look at him, eyes ablaze with a look he'd never seen before. BeetleJuice pulled her in close and kissed her deeply, shivering as he felt Lydia's arms pulling him closer. The remaining space between them vanished as he forced her against the wall. Lydia broke the kiss and gazed into his emerald eyes, eyes which were full of devotion for her and only her.

Lydia- "I couldn't let her have you Beej." She said softly. "I couldn't let her take you away from me."

BeetleJuice- "No one could do that babes." He whispered and held her close.

Hellen- (crumpled up and bleeding) "How dare you pick that whore over me!"

BeetleJuice- "Nighty Night bitch." He says and punches her in the face, knocking her out cold. "Now, where were we?" he asked as he turned back to Lydia and captured her lips with his own. The kiss spoke volumes as it filled the two with a yeaning so complete that it begged for fulfillment. Frantic as he was, BeetleJuice managed to carry Lydia into his bedroom where they passed the night in its entirety in total bliss, this time with the conscious consent of all parties.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: BeetleJuice ain't mine!

Yet Another Warning: The end of the story has passed. This scene is meant only for those who want to know about the goings on in the bedroom. That's right any of you who aren't listening through the door and don't want to know, get lost! This is M material! NO KIDDIES ALLOWED!

Lydia's back collided with the wall of BJ's room as she pulled said occupant against her. A raised finger, a spark of juice and the door closed shut giving the couple their much needed privacy. "Bed or coffin, babes?" BeetleJuice asked urgently as he fumbled for the control that was rushing out of his reach. "Whichever is closest." She whispered in his elfin ears before kissing a path down his neck. BeetleJuice groaned and hoisted her flush up against his pelvis, perching her on the edge of his coffin. "Lydz, I know ya haven't done this before." He gushed out, his hands sliding under her skirt and squeezing her small bottom. "Are ya sure you're ready for me babes?" he asked, gazing into her eyes as he fought to keep the beast in him at bay. "The question is, are you ready for me BeetleJuice?" she hissed as she tore open his shirt and kissed a path down his chest. He groaned as he felt her fumble with his pants and forced his shaking hands to be steady long enough to free her from her own restraints. "Two can play that game babes." He said, grinning maliciously as he found one breast and captured it with his mouth. Lydia arched her back and moaned in delight as the spector's exceptionally long tongue traced a continuous path over her hardening nipple. Not ready to be outdone, Lydia pulled him into the coffin and forced him under her. She kissed him deeply as she straddled him, her hands finding their way, unchecked towards his member. She stroked him and shivered with delight as he grew harder. "What's wrong Beej?" she asked softly her deft hands earning a well-deserved growl. "You say you're the ghost with the most. Prove it." She teased. "You got it babes!" he groaned, rolling on top of her. His hands found her small opening and he took his time teasing her with his fingers. "Don't make me wait BeetleJuice!" she cried out, wrapping her legs around his form and pulling him closer. The cry of his name from the beauty beneath him stole his last shreds of restraint and he wasted no time in parting her smooth thighs to envelop the heat within. He pushed through her fragile sheath and waited for the pain of her broken barrier to subside before he began a gentle rocking motion that was soon forgotten in favor of the moment. He lost himself in her cries, his pace quickening as both were lost in the waves of sweet release. Her hands released their grip on the tangled sheets and found refuge in the figure resting above her. Lydia basked in the glow of their actions and the warmth of ghostly arms around her. "And Hellen said you couldn't please me." BeetleJuice murmured softly in her ears, laughing softly before drifting into sleep's deep oblivion where he joined Lydia in her dreams.


End file.
